Friends Who Rebel Together Grieve Together
"Friends Who Rebel Together Grieve Together" is an Extended Universe thread written on September 24, 2015. It takes place after "Haddock's Death." Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Chief Grey Bergman-Felman of the Haligan Tribe stared out over the kingdom laid out in front of her. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. Spring was still coming around, so the winter weather was slowly dying away. However, that hardly mattered to anyone in the Wilderwest, especially to the Haddock family, the Chief and her family, and anyone who was in the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion 25 years ago. It had been a whole week since King Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second had been killed in batter, and the pain was still far from fading. The whole week, Grey had been working with Queen Mera and Stonegit to send out letters to former Rebellion comrades, Chiefs from other villages, family near and far to notify anyone Haddock had known over the years of the horrible tragedy and to plan the funeral. When they managed to accomplish everything, all there was left to do was to wait for guests to show up. Brandt and the kids had already arrived. They all agreed that Grey would stay to help while everyone else would come about a day or two before the funeral. So, Grey found herself waiting outside getting some fresh air for some familiar faces. Perhaps her husband and children…or old friends…whoever showed up first. Shadow waited right beside her rider and best friend. The Chief didn’t dare to say anything as the Night Fury nuzzled her. Grey was about to say something when something caught her eye in the sky. It was a large Sea Dragon. '''Seasick: '''The long flight to the Wilderwest went on without any small talk. Seasick had received news of Haddock’s death and swiftly made her way back to the rebel’s old stomping grounds, hoping to be of any assistance. It wasn’t long before land could be seen, and Seasick found herself smiling at the sight of Grey and Shadow. Landing beside them, Seasick quickly dismounted and greeted the Chief. “I wish we were meeting on happier terms.” She said as she embraced Grey. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled sadly as she hugged one of her best friends tightly in return trying not to let the tears flow from her eyes. It had been a while since they had seen each other, and the fact that they finally got to see each other again before their former King’s funeral certainly didn’t help matters either. “I do too, believe me,” she said burying her face in Seasick’s shoulder. “I’m really glad you’re here, Seasick.” '''Seasick: '“I came as soon I got the letter,” Seasick replied. “I.. I didn’t even say goodbye to my family… I just rushed off. How is everyone? What can I do?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Everyone is getting by,” Grey said as they pulled away. “There’s not much else to do now. We’re just waiting for people to show up and putting together some last minute preparations for the…the funeral.” 'Seasick: '“What about his family? How are they doing?” Seasick asked. “I suppose… Egil will take the throne? Is he ready?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Queen Mera has been doing well,” the Chief replied. “The kids…well…they’re getting by. I mean they just lost their father, so it’s not hard for me to imagine how they must be feeling at the moment.” She remembered all too well how she felt when her father died. “And yes, Egil took over immediately after we found out what happened. Although…” she sighed remembering the conversation she had with Haddock’s eldest son. 'Seasick: '“Although what?” Seasick said, placing her hands on Grey’s shoulders. “’m here, you can tell me.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey took a deep breath as she thought back on her conversation with Egil a few days ago not long after Haddock’s death. ''“It’s not ‘too much’ power I’m worried about! It’s ANY POWER AT ALL!” “I…I…Egil…what are you…?” '' ''“What do you think I’m saying? What do you think?” “You…don’t want to be King…do you?” '' ''“No.” '' The Chief finally turned to her best friend. “He…he told me that…he doesn’t want to be…King,” she finally said. '''Seasick: '“Well, he’s just going to have to suck it up and deal with it!” Seasick said bluntly, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance. “If he’s not ready or suitable, go to the next child. The people need a leader more than anything right now.” 'Grey Bergman: '“I know, I know,” Grey said chuckling at Seasick’s energetic attitude over the situation. “Believe me, I plan on speaking to Mera about it once the funeral is over and done with. “It’s just…UGH!” Grey growled in frustration. “Seasick, you should’ve been there when he was telling me all this. His father just died, and NOW he’s telling me that he doesn’t want to be King because of all the responsibilities. I mean…had it been before all this happened…I probably would’ve been fine, but now…” She sighed and put her hands to her face. 'Seasick: '“Perhaps I should talk to him, set him straight.” Seasick replied. “But, we should definitely speak to Mera about this. I suppose after the funeral will be best… Give her some time to grieve…” 'Grey Bergman: '“Yeah,” Grey said. “Although, you have to promise me you won’t say anything to Egil. I don’t think he’ll be happy with me going to his mother about this. That, and knowing him, he’ll only retaliate if someone, besides the Queen, tries to tell him what to do.” Grey chuckled sadly. “Like father, like son I suppose.” 'Seasick: '“You’re right… But don’t worry, I won’t do anything like that.” Seasick said. “I’m only here for the funeral, and to assist in any way I can. Besides, I don’t live in the Wilderwest anymore, so it would be wrong of me to go around telling people how to run the place.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled again. “Thanks,” she said. “I appreciate it.” She sighed again. “Sorry, it’s just…it was hard to believe that I was even having that conversation with him.” '''Seasick: '“Why’s that? I thought you were in the loop when it came to Haddock’s family?” Seasick asked, confused. ‘Did Egil ever express his feelings about not wanting to be the next in line to the throne?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Oh don’t worry,” Grey said. “Haddock kept me in the loop. We would talk about our kids all the time. It’s just…I-I don’t know. When Egil was a little kid, all he could talk about was being just like Dad…being King. I mean…I know he was just a kid and he’s grown up, but…you know, I look at Sven and how eager he is to be Chief, and….then there’s the fact that…he is an adult now. He’s old enough to know when to accept responsibilities. That…and it’s…weird, you know…seeing him as King…and not…you know…” 'Seasick: '“Something changed. He probably did..” Seasick said. “But, like or not, he’s next in line, and he’ll have to make his decision soon.” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey nodded silently. “I’ll tell you this though,” she said smiling sadly at Seasick. “If Mera can’t get through to him, then I’ll call upon you to straighten him out.” 'Seasick: '“I’m not sure Haddock would have liked that…but I suppose it’s worth a shot.” Seasick said, smiling back at Grey. “If he isn’t going to be king, then what is he going to do with his life? He just can’t slack off because he’s royalty. His father obviously saw great things in him, and to ignore that would be…” 'Grey Bergman: '“That’s what I tried to tell him, but oddly enough, that’s exactly what he wants,” she said. “He wants no responsibilities period. He wants to just pass off the crown to Jonas and then go on his merry way.” 'Seasick: '“Well, if he’s anything like his father, then that means Egil’s stubborn and in the end will have his way… Might as well start prepping Jonas for the throne then.” Seasick replied. “It’s a shame though, Egil had so much potential, and to throw it all away just to waste his days away…” 'Grey Bergman: '''She sighed. “Perhaps…” Grey said hanging her head. “As if this whole week of preparations wasn’t enough…” '''Seasick: '“But, let’s forget about that for a moment…” Seasick said turning to look at Grey. “How are you doing, dear? You and Haddock were close…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed as the tears came to her eyes. Other than the time she cried in the room before she talked to Egil on the day Haddock died and when Brandt and the kids finally came for the funeral, she managed to keep her tears in check. Now that Seasick was here, she felt more at ease in letting it out again. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at Seasick. “I miss him,” she simply said. “I-I miss him so much.” '''Seasick: '''Seasick slowly embraced Grey as she cried. “It’ll be okay. You’ll…we’ll get through this. I’m not very good at this… but believe me when I say, it’ll be okay.” '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey hugged her friend and former comrade tightly letting the tears flow. She let out a few quiet sobs as she buried her face in Seasick’s shoulder. After holding it in, it felt good to finally let it all out for a little while…her grief and sadness over the loss of one of her best friend. “I hope you’re right,” she managed to say. “To be honest…I don’t think the pain is ever going to go away, especially when this is pretty much my fault.” 'Seasick: '“Wait, what?!?” Seasick exclaimed, lightly pushing Grey off of her. “Grey, this is in no way your fault! What happened to Haddock was completely out of your control! Gah, I should almost slap you for saying something so stupid!” 'Grey Bergman: '“But it is!” Grey shouted as the tears continued to flow. She sniffled before continuing. “It is… I was there. I could’ve done something. I could’ve not listened to Stonegit and went after them, and I didn’t!” She sighed. “I promised him that I would always have his back, and the first time I don’t he gets paralyzed and now…the second time I fail to follow up on it…he’s killed…dead…” 'Seasick: '''Seasick sighed in frustration. “Grey, no It’s not your fault. You can’t do this to yourself. Haddock wouldn’t blame you, and no one else does either. Not Mera, not Stonegit, not Egil. No one.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed and sniffled as she wiped the tears off her face. “I guess,” she finally said. “Still though…he told me that I wouldn’t be able to protect him forever…I didn’t think that he would be right. I thought…” she scoffed, “I don’t know what I thought.” '''Seasick: '“What’s done is done…” Seasick replied. “You can’t keep looking back and second guessing yourself. You’ll never move forward and heal. Now you need to focus on the present, those who are still here, and how you can help them.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey thought for a moment about what Seasick was telling her. Moving forward…and healing…and focusing present. It seemed like so long ago since she realized that…after the trial at Midgardsormr’s shrine, which made this so much harder. She had once been granted the chance to live again because of her actions, but Haddock…after everything he had been through…after 25 years….he wasn’t. However, Seasick was right. She couldn’t just wallow in the grief….the what-ifs. People were counting on her more than ever now. Queen Mera…Stonegit…Egil…Signy…Jonas…Sindri…Brandt…Sven…Dagny…Kari…the kingdom…the former Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. “You’re right,” she said. “Haddock’s family…my family…the kingdom…our former comrades…they all really need me now…both as the Lady and the Chief. After the funeral, there won’t be any time to grieve.” '''Seasick: '“No, there’ll be time to grieve, but you can’t let it consume you.” Seasick said. “What’s done is done. And even though people are depending on you, you have to remember that you can turn to them for help.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey gave Seasick small smile and pulled her into a big hug. “I know,” she said. “Thank you. I’m really glad you’re here, Seasick.” '''Seasick: '“Of course. I said I’d help out any way I can…” Seasick replied. “And this is just one of the few ways I can…” 'Grey Bergman: '“Good because a Chief needs all of her best friends with her,” she said. 'Seasick: '“Yes, that’s true.” Seasick said. “Of course, I’m not sure how much help I will be regarding the political issues, but I suppose I’m good for emotional support, so that’s something…” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, sometimes, that’s all you need,” Grey said as they pulled away from each other. She couldn’t help but think back to when she offered a shoulder for Haddock to cry on not long after he was paralyzed or when she offered a shoulder for Warren to cry on. It was nice to be the one to cry on someone’s shoulder for a change. 'Seasick: '“Speaking of emotional support, how is your family?” Seasick asked. “It’s seems only Havelock gets to see you guys anymore.” 'Grey Bergman: '“They’re doing great,” Grey said happily. “Well…I mean, the kids took this whole thing pretty hard, but they are doing great. I’ve been teaching Sven on how to be Chief. Dagny has been doing well too. She’s been taking more interest in exploring the island. I guess I have your darling son to thank for that. Kari seems to be taking an interest in becoming a healer like my mother. Brandt’s been doing well, too. He’s still a warrior and my scribe. We’re still a happy family. How about you? How are your kids and Ellidi?” 'Seasick: '“That’s good to hear! At least none of them aren’t any trouble like mine!” Seasick laughed and then sighed. “Well, 9 out of my 10 children are doing well, and becoming respectable dragon tamers and sea navigators… and then there’s Eydis who has run off for the 5th time this year…” 'Grey Bergman: '“Again?!” Grey asked shocked placing her hands on her hips. She sighed and shook her head. “I swear to all the Gods above, what is going on with that girl? Where exactly does she go?” 'Seasick: '“Hel if I know! She goes off with her boyfriend and they get into all kinds of trouble.” Seasick explained. “Ellidi and I had to clean up several of her messes, but I’m not sure if I can continue doing that. One of these days she’s going to get into serious trouble.” 'Grey Bergman: '“I’m not trying to tell you how to raise your kid, Seasick,” Grey said, “but maybe you should stop trying to clean up after her. Maybe when she sees that her parents can’t bail her out, she’ll realize she can’t act like this anymore and start to shape up. Besides, Dagny has been really worried about Havelock. According to her, he’s been the role model for the little ones.” 'Seasick: '“Oh I would, but most of the chaos Eydis starts is around our village, so I have to explain to rest of the village the situation to save face…” Seasick sighed. “But yes, Havelock is quite a gentleman, and I’m really quite proud. He and Hafdis have to fill the role of responsible older siblings, although I don’t think they really want to be… All the pressure…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded realizing that Seasick had a point. If Eydis was only causing trouble around the village, then her parents had no choice but to try to clean up after her. She would do the same if Sven, Dagny, or Kari had done anything to cause trouble, and she felt horrible for Havelock and Hafdis. From what Dagny had told her, it sounded like Havelock was under a whole lot of pressure. “Dagny hasn’t really told me much,” Grey said, “but from what I gathered, I’m sure it can’t be easy.” '''Seasick: '“Looking after 7 siblings and their dragons is quite a challenge, especially since they themselves are still young,” Seasick explained. “But I suppose it gets a bit easier as they get older, the younger ones aren’t nearly as much of a handful as they once were… Of course, they can only do so much and most of the time I take over again.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, that’s good,” Grey said. “At least, they have you to back them up.” 'Seasick: '“Yeah…” Seasick said. She was silent for a moment, staring off into the sea. “Do…Do you think it’s right…what I’m doing about Eydis? Looking after her and cleaning up her messes?” 'Grey Bergman: '''The 46-year-old Chief sighed as she thought about Seasick’s question. She used to be the one to go to Seasick whenever she needed parental advice, and now the roles were finally reversed. She thought carefully before she answered. “Look, Seasick, I can’t tell you how to raise your kids,” she said crossing her arms, “but…if there’s one thing I learned from watching our friends raise their kids and from raising mine with Brandt, it’s that…at some point…you got to let go and let them make their mistakes. Like you said, one of these days, Eydis might get herself into huge trouble that you can’t help her with and she will have to face the consequences. It’d be no different if my kids did something stupid.” '''Seasick: '“I suppose you’re right but… I just can’t find myself letting go…” Seasick sighed, hugging herself. “I mean, as angry as she makes me, she’s still my daughter… I still lover her…” 'Grey Bergman: '“I know, pal,” Grey said wrapping an arm around her best friend and resting her head against hers. “I know. Believe me, I hate letting my kids go too. I love them too much. I wish I could keep them inside my house forever and never let them leave.” 'Seasick: '“Maybe when I return home, I’ll try talking to Eydis… maybe come to some sort of agreement…Maybe there’s a reason why she’s acting out…” Seasick said. “Yes, life is too short…” 'Grey Bergman: '“It is,” the Chief said thoughtfully. “No matter how old you are…it really is.” 'Seasick: '“Hopefully… things will work out…” Seasick said. “Maybe I needed to make this journey… to clear my head… Think things over… See things from a different perspective…” 'Grey Bergman: '“Perhaps,” Grey said gently rubbing her friend’s shoulder. “Sometimes, time away from the craziness at home helps. I’m sure you and Eydis can work things out. You just need to hear each other out.” 'Seasick: '“But that’s the problem, we don’t hear each other!” Seasick sighed. “She’s just like me when I was that age, quick to anger and always storming off when things don’t go her way… She might not even come home…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed and shook her head chuckling. “You know, you and Eydis remind me so much of how Egil and Haddock used to butt heads,” she finally said. '''Seasick: '“I’ve yet to get to know Egil now that he’s olderr.” Seasick said. “I only saw him briefly as a child, he seemed like a good kid… When did things go south between the two?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Honestly, it’s hard to figure out when specifically,” Grey said chuckling. “I mean…somewhere during his teens, he started running off…avoiding responsibilities. He’d be late…talk back…rebel. Oh, Haddock would tell me about the fights, and they got bad at times. But…no matter what, they still loved each other. Haddock still thought that Egil has the potential to lead the Wilderwest.” Grey paused for a moment and realized something. “Maybe that’s why I’m having a hard time with him not wanting to be King. I feel like it would be going against Haddock’s wishes.” 'Seasick: '“Ah, yeah that does sound a lot like Eydis and me…but…” Seasick paused for a moment. “Maybe all Egil needs…is time. Time to think things over. The fact that his father is gone… the fact that he’s next in line… He needs to think of his future, and his family and country.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Perhaps,” Grey said hugging herself. “I’m just hoping he will come to his senses soon.” 'Seasick: '“I’m sure he will. He may need a little push in the right direction too… but I’m sure this will all work out.” Seasick said, placing her hand on Grey’s shoulder in comfort. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled at Seasick as she placed her hand on Seasick’s keeping it in place not wanting her to let go just yet. “I hope you’re right,” said the Chief. '''Seasick: '“Do the rest of the former rebels know about Haddock?” Seasick asked, changing the subject suddenly. “Do you know if anyone else is coming?” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief shrugged. “We’ve sent letters to everyone Haddock knew,” she finally said. “All the former rebels should have received word by now. I’m here with Brandt and the kids, and Greg, Warren, and Asha promised to come later today with their kids. I’m hoping everyone does come. Haddock deserves it.” '''Seasick: '“What about…” Seasick paused for a moment and lowered her voice. “What about… the Warden? Would she even bother coming? Is she even alive?” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief stared at her friend in complete silence for a brief moment clearly not having seen this question coming. Then again…given the past with the late King and the demon who guarded the Grounded Dungeon…it was bound to come up. She quickly looked around before answering the question. “Okay, well about that,” Grey finally said, “no one else knows this, and Haddock is most likely going to haunt me for the rest of my days, but…I did invite her to the funeral.” '''Seasick: '“How ever did you manage…? You know what, never mind. I don’ want to know.” Seasick chuckled. “I imagine that if she does show up, she’ll keep to herself.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled and shook her head. “Yeah, she would definitely find a way to keep herself hidden,” she said. “She’s gotten very good at that, and…I don’t know. I feel like in a way…this would be good for her…closure I guess I don’t know.” '''Seasick: '“I suppose that’s what we’ll all get here. Closure. An end of an era…” Seasick replied. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded silently. The weight of Seasick’s statement regarding the end of an era suddenly brought her down. She sat down where she sat on the steps and sighed. “Yeah…I guess it is…” Grey said. “Haddock is gone…His son is taking over. Our kids are growing up. I just…never thought it would end like this.” '''Seasick: '“Really? Surely you knew that Haddock would retire eventually… of course, I always knew he’d go out in some sort of battle… but hey, that’s life…” Seasick said. 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey rolled her eyes. “No, I knew he would eventually step down if given the chance,” she said. “At least I thought he would retire because I always planned to step down as Lady of the United Revolutionaries with him. Then again, I guess it was wishful thinking. Going out in battle seems like something he would do…mostly because he did, but yeah, I guess the gods had other plans.” 'Seasick: '“Life never goes the way we want it to, sometimes…” Seasick replied. “But what’s done is done. We must now accept it and try to move forward.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded. “Yeah, you’re right,” she finally said running a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath. “We can only hope that he’s at peace now in Valhalla…or Helheim…whatever Hel decided to call the new afterlife. Thank you, Seasick. I don’t know what I would do without you.” '''Seasick: '“You’ve already thanked me, several times.” Seasick laughed. “I’m sure he is smiling down at us, wherever he is.” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey chuckled and smiled as she looked up at the sky as if trying to find some sign that Haddock was there…that he was okay. “I know he is,” she said, “which is making me really consider the chance to sing at his funeral. I told Egil about the Frosti-assassination-attempt thing and he thought I could use that to get back at his dad.” 'Seasick: '“You’re really going to sing? But… didn’t he… oh, oh I see…” Seasick replied, raising an eyebrow at Grey. “Be careful, he may strike you down from the great beyond…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey laughed. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I don’t plan on doing it. As funny as it would be, I don’t think it would be the appropriate time.” '''Seasick: '“Yeah, you’re right. There’s a time and place for everything.. and maybe now isn’t the best time… maybe on the 1st year anniversary you can do it…” Seasick suggested. 'Grey Bergman: '“Yeah,” Grey said, “maybe. I’ll think about it.” 'Seasick: '“For now, let’s focus on the present. Did you say who’s leading the ceremony? I hope it’s not me… I gave up those funeral leading days long ago…” Seasick chuckled. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t worry,” she said. “It’s not you. Egil is leading it. Jonas is giving a speech as well. All you have to do is show up.” '''Seasick: '“That’s fitting.” Seasick replied. “Are you also doing a speech?” 'Grey Bergman: '“I think so,” Grey replied. “I haven’t thought what I’m going to say yet with all the planning and such.” 'Seasick: '“Well, you could mention how he was both a great leader and a father…” Seasick said. “How he did what he did to protect his people and his family…” 'Grey Bergman: '“I guess I could,” Grey said. “How brave he was in the battle against the Warden…how great of a man he was…” 'Seasick: '“Yeah, it doesn’t have to be anything too elaborate… We all know how he was..” Seasick said. 'Grey Bergman: '“We certainly do,” Grey said, “and we will never forget him because of that.” 'Seasick: '“I suppose we should get going now, huh?” Seasick asked getting to her feet. “There’s still some final preparations to do, right?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Yes, there is. We still have a lot of work to do,” Grey said as she followed Seasick’s lead. “Plus, you still have to say hi to Mera, Stonegit, Brandt and the kids. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you.” 'Seasick: '“It’ll be nice to see them again. Bittersweet, given the situation, but nice none the less.” Seasick smiled at Grey. 'Grey Bergman: '“Trust me,” Grey said placing a hand on her shoulder, “they’ll be grateful that you came. My kids sure missed their Aunt Seasick.” 'Seasick: '“I missed them too. Maybe we should plan for another visit after this… or whenever things settle…” Seasick said. 'Grey Bergman: '“Of course,” Grey said as she began leading Seasick inside. “I’m sure it’s been a long time since you last saw Egil, Signy, and the twins.” 'Seasick: '“Years. I’ve actually never met the twins. They were born after I left. I must have missed them when they were at your coronation.” Seasick said, following Grey inside. 'Grey Bergman: '“Perhaps,” Grey said as they walked down the halls of the palace. “Everyone was pretty spread out during my coronation, and Haddock never visited as frequently as you did. Usually I was the one going to him for meetings and such. So you wouldn’t have seen them anyway.” 'Seasick: '“It’s not a big deal if I meet them or not, though.” Seasick replied. “I was never really all that close to Haddock, and I don’t plan on getting close to the rest of his family now. I’ll just offer my condolences and be on my way. No need to get attached. ” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey sighed realizing that Seasick had a point. She and Haddock were never as close as the King and the Chief were, especially when he revealed that he sold their souls to Hel before Ragnorak. “I understand,” Grey said smiling, “but it still would mean a lot to them that someone from his Rebellion came to make an appearance and say goodbye. At least, that’s what I felt when my father died.” 'Seasick: '“Yes, I know. I’m here to offer support and condolences, I’m just not going to bother starting a relationship with them, especially since I don’t plan on staying long.” Seasick replied. “I know I said I’d do what I could for the rebellion, but I’ve been so focused on my own family that I’m no longer much help…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded. “I understand,” she said. “Especially with Eydis, you should be focused on your family, but I know your nephew, niece, and possibly future daughter-in-law would be thrilled to see you before you return home after the funeral.” '''Seasick: '“I suppose I can travel back with you guys, since your island is on the way back to my island.” Seasick said. “Maybe I can stay for a night or two, it depends on how long I stay here.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Oh yes, of course,” the Chief said eagerly. “Rest and recover from your travels on Haligan Island. This would give Eydis some time to return home too.” 'Seasick: '“''If'' Eydis returns…” Seasick corrected Grey. “Whenever she runs off, she always returns later and later. I never know when she returns. It might not be for another month or two…” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief’s face fell, and she gently rubbed Seasick’s back. “Well, you never know,” she said hopefully, “maybe…with the will of the gods and with the help of our fallen comrades, she will return home sooner.” '''Seasick: '“And hopefully stay this time.” Seasick sighed. “If this funeral gathering has made me realze anything, it’s that life is short, too short to stay mad at a loved one. I should make amends with Eydis…I will when she and I return home.” 'Grey Bergman: '“That’s good, Seasick,” Grey said nodding. “And I agree…you never know when your time will come. It just…seems to sneak up on you. I really hope you sort things out.” 'Seasick: '“I hope so too…” Seasick said. They came to a large set of doors at the end of the hallway. Seasick paused and placed her hand on Grey’s shoulder. “You ready to do this?” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey smiled and placed her hand over Seasick’s beaming from ear to ear. “You bet I am,” she said. “Come on.” She knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter. Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:Grey Bergman Category:Seasick